User talk:Marmanali
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki Marmanali! Thanks for your edit to the File:Post-timeskip.jpg page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also here is the list of Admins of the Fairy Tail Fanon. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of all users to follow these guidelines.' Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- Zicoihno (Talk) 03:32, August 1, 2012 Hello There's already a Celestial Spirit page, the one you created was deleted just a moment ago. Also, DO NOT put a my cake template on a canon magic. You didn't make it, why would you do that? Don't let it happen again. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 16:34, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Okay so Roku, what's going on there? As it stands, he just seems like a normal human even if he's not. You should try to give him a theme of some sort. Also, in the intro, be more specific. Strongest of what three celestial spirits? Furthermore, grammar. Mistakes happen, but don't make them in the page's intro. Give all this some thought. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 05:41, August 4, 2012 (UTC) No, I can't. Sorry. You're too new to make a Wizard Saint, and it's detrimental to make a Wizard Saint use Lost Magic. Additionally; please read the blogs on the Welcome message, thank you.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 13:24, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Didn't I tell you to read the blogs? Please read them before asking me anything again. Thanks.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 13:42, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I have sent you two messages over the past 2 days and gotten no reply. Keep in mind that blatantly ignoring admins in any way will result in a ban. I don't have time or the patience for nonsense. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 17:18, August 4, 2012 (UTC) You replied to Ash just fine, and that was in the same time frame. I don't want any poor excuses, don't try them. Also, sign your messages. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 05:58, August 5, 2012 (UTC) For starters, in his intro of all things, how about you use proper grammar. I'm sure old enough to know how to do that, and it is expected of you. Also, I don't want the excuse of it's not your first language. This site doesn't cater to anyone lack of ability in the English language. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 14:39, August 5, 2012 (UTC) What is wrong with you? Do not touch another person's page without permission, in this case, Wiked's Lamia Scale page. Don't let it happen again. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:17, August 8, 2012 (UTC)